


Singing in the Shower

by PokeChan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean likes to sing in the shower shh, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP listening in to Person B singing in the shower. (original phrasing/prompt was lost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found on the tumblr blog "ImagineYourOTP"

When Castiel had arrived at the motel room (Sam had been kind enough to tell him the location) no one was there, or at least not in the room. The shower was running and there was a note on the small table in the corner.

_I’m running to the store for dinner (and yes pie, too) be back soon._

_-Sam_

 

Feeling a smile tug at his lips Castiel set the note back where he’d found it. He’d thought he’d heard the rumble of the Impala in the background during his quick call with Sam. A sound from the bathroom drew the angel’s attention. If Sam was getting food then that must have been Dean. He tried to remember the rules involving showers, he was sure Dean had coached him on them before. He knew he wasn’t allowed in the shower along with Dean (or anyone else, Dean had been sure to point out) and that he should keep out of the bathroom altogether unless there was some sort of emergency.

Alerting Dean to the fact that Castiel had arrived was in no way an emergency, so Castiel decided he would just wait until the hunter was finished with his shower. He was going to take a seat across the room in an armchair when Dean started saying something. More curious than anything Castiel moved closer and listened.

“It’s the thrill of the fight! Risin’ up to the challenge of our rivals!”

Dean was… singing. And quite well, too, at least as far as Castiel could tell. Dean continued on with the song, saying something about tiger eyes, oblivious to Castiel listening in on him.

Castiel had always enjoyed the songs of humans, especially their voices. Most angels, even those who were not fond of humanity, would admit to enjoying some form of music. Most of them were taken in by the vocal notes of the songs, something about the human voice being raised by music captivated them. Castiel was no exception, especially where Dean was concerned. The man’s voice was a low tenor and even though he sung for pleasure and play his pitch was pleasing and Castiel found himself leaning against the wall that separated them, eyes closed and ears tuned into nothing but Dean’s singing. 

The first song Dean had been singing ended as the hunter drew out the last note. there were a few beats of silence where Castiel thought Dean wasn’t going to continue singing before “Back in black! I hit the sack! I’ve been too long I’m glad to be back!”

Pleased that Dean was not done Castiel settled himself against the wall once more and happily listened to Dean sing several more songs. 

Castiel had always thought Dean was beautiful, ever since he’d first seen him through the grime and din of Hell. The man, though damaged and filled with his own personal darkness, was kind and his soul shone like no other Castiel had ever seen. Dean was a man who loved deeply and completely, though to gain that love one had to prove themselves. Castiel knew Dean had every right to be protective of his heart, it’d been hurt and used far too often for him to be free with it. 

It was those hurts that had Castiel steadfastly watching over the hunter. Castiel knew Dean was capable of great things. He and Sam were going to save the world and Castiel was honored to be a part of that. 

“Said you could come back baby, rock ‘n roll never forgets!” Dean sang as he turned off the water. 

When Dean, dripping wet and surrounded by steam, opened the door Castiel pushed off the wall and looked directly at the human he’d placed all of his faith in.

“Hello Dean.”


End file.
